Boruto Goes to another Dimension
by More NamedShip5
Summary: Of what happens to Boruto is something no one will believe including Boruto fans. A Dimension Hopping Story
1. Prologue

Hey Guys. Sorry it took so long. But here it is,

Prologue:

 **Naruto and Dragon Ball Z Doesn't belong to me they belong to Shonen Jump, Kishimoto, and Toriyama.**

"How did I get in this mess?" thought Boruto, while he was fighting an undying hybrid of two powerful beings, then afterwards it became a gargantuan-infernal machine-Monstrosity (Read DBZ Vol. 35 Chapter 412), who is about ready to detonate. When Boruto saw someone go, "Sorry Guys," and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Until the hybrid-being decided to use the skill of the person who brought him away, and then the unthinkable happened. You have to find out from the beginning


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Hello my fellow readers, this is NamedShip5, and I'm back with another Chapter, sorry the last chapter was extremely short. I was not thinking of anything else to write so I uploaded it, and the next chapter is called the New Student.**

 **DragonBall Z and Naruto doesn't belong to me, they belong to Shonen Jump, Kishimoto and Toriyama.**

Some Stories will have Pictures to be shown on twitter: #Dimenion_

So please search the story while

 **Chapter 1: The New Student / End of some people**

 **Note: This will be like a redo to the Boruto Timeline, So be warned, and please no more hate messages  
(P.S. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all)**

O

Boruto was just about to go to the academy with Shikadai, when Shikadai had decided to go to the academy with his father, who normally is busy with Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto's father. Who is out of this world busy, making sure that the Kage alliance will stand, the Freedom in the hidden leaf village, and the support that Naruto will protect the village of hidden leafs. But unbeknownst to them the destiny of one Genin will be changed forever.

O

Boruto was jumping from building to building, as usual. But he was discovering something very powerful. What he saw was something suspicious. It looked like a blue ghost, but it had no eyes and mouth. But it was attached to people, like only taking weak people's chakra. Boruto checked himself for the blue ghost, but it was nowhere near him. But little did he know that there was a dimension sucker, and that he awakened his Jougan. (The Image is on My Twitter Search for #DimensionJougan, and you may find the image)

(Time Skip after 5 people died)

Boruto was just about to jump on top of the train, to investigate any more of the blue ghost when he saw a group of troublemakers enter a train, and a kid who entered a few seconds after the group, and locked the doors behind him. Boruto saw with his Jougan that Denki (with the blue ghost), was just about to suck the troublemakers' chakra, what Boruto doesn't know is that he can "teleport over a finite distance" ( **Note: in my story the Jougan will act like a Rinnegan, Byakugan and Sharingan** ) Boruto was thinking, "It's probably the Byakugan," so Boruto was tracking the troublemakers' chakra to find out where they are, and when Boruto found it, as soon as he blinked his eyes, he was at the place where the bullies are, one already had his chakra drained, dead on the floor, but the other three where huddled in the corner of the location were very scared to see Boruto, because they thought he was going to have his chakra drained from the kid who entered last on the train turned around and said, with an ominous voice, "well, well, well, look who's here, the son of the Hokage, Bo..Ru...To." The last part of the sentence made his skin crawl. Boruto has gotten a good look at the kid, but Boruto could only see the clothes, because Boruto couldn't make out the kid's facial features, because the kid was well positioned in the darkness, so no one could see his face. Boruto asked, "Who are you?! Show me your face!" The kid just scoffed, "You really don't remember me?" The kid just asked the last part in a dark singsongy voice "BoRuToooo," now Boruto was getting mad, he acts just like his father when it comes to being tormented and being so angry that you just want to punch someone. Now the kid said in a sweet, innocent voice, "Hey Boruto, I need a friend, so I don't go to my father's tech company," Boruto suddenly jolted when he got a flashback to after Denki was bullied, and Boruto was helping him up after the trouble makers were scared away, and Boruto said, "Let's be friends Denki, so we could always help each other out." Boruto was brought back to reality from Denki's cackling. Denki said, "Now I can rule both dimensions, with help from Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto got up after hearing about all the trouble Denki will be causing to both dimensions, if Boruto didn't act fast. Boruto saw Denki about to do some hand-seal Justu's, but stopped when Denki said shakily, "Do you realize that you have a Jougan?" Boruto was startled for a moment and carefully shook his head no, then Denki said, "To be put bluntly, the Jougan is a form of three important forms, Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan" Boruto was shocked to find out that the Jougan is extremely powerful, but Denki decided to up the ante by doing an earth release, but Boruto was able to counter it with an all of the elements Hand Seals and brought it to Denki and Dodged every last attack. But Denki Said with a yell, "ENOUGH! You are starting to get on my nerves, just like the Fourth Hokage Minato was Boruto Uzumaki" Boruto was getting furious by being told _harshly_ that he was getting on someone's nerves, like his hero (same as his father, so sssshhh), and Denki said "If I cannot get my way in this dimension, I will take the other dimension by force." Then Denki made some hand signs that would take him to the other dimension. Boruto make a mental note to remember that jutsu, so he can go later on. Now Boruto went home to get his things ready, and leave a note saying this.

"Dear Reader's,

I Will Reveal

What is Said

In the Next Chapter.

Sincerely,

Boruto Uzumaki"

 **Music Key:**

 **Happy Beginning: "Everything is awesome" from** _ **the LEGO MOVIE**_

 **Scary Denki: "Psycho" from** _ **Alfred Hitchcock**_

 **Fight Scene: "I claim your sun" from** _ **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_

 **If you Liked this story go ahead and follow me and give me a PM with how I did, and If You hated it still let me know. Thank you and I will see you all in the next Chapter! So Sorry That this Chapter is Short, but it will get longer over time.**


End file.
